


Wish You Were Here with Us (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-curious, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time With A Girl, Girls' Night, Kissing, L-Bombs, Phone Sex, blame the margaritas, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You've had a great night out with the girls, which has unexpectedly turned into a chance to try some things you've always been curious about. Your boyfriend's also been happy to for you to explore a little. It's a shame it's happening on a night he's working out of town, so you decide to do the next best thing.
Relationships: BF/GF, Friends - Relationship





	Wish You Were Here with Us (F4M)

Wish You Were Here with Us (F4M)  
[F4M] [girls' night] [phone sex] [gal pals] [bi-curious] [first time with a girl] [kissing] [breast play] [cunnilingus] [L-bombs] [blame the margaritas] 

You've had a great night out with the girls, which has unexpectedly turned into a chance to try some things you've always been curious about. Your boyfriend's also been happy to for you to explore a little. It's a shame it's happening on a night he's working out of town, so you decide to do the next best thing.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\-----------------------------------  
[Dialing your BF on the phone. It's late but not ridiculously late. You're a mix of happy, tipsy, horny and nervous.]

Hey, honey... (pause) yes, I know. I know what time it is. (pause) No, I knew you'd still be up since it's a couple hours earlier over there. And of course you're going to be a night owl as usual, right? So if you have to be stuck working out of town, at least I can... entertain you a little. (pause) Ok. I know I didn't *need* to call you anyway. So? You know I always want to talk to you before bed if I can. I can't help it... yes. Yes, I love you. I'm sorry you couldn't come along. (pause) I mean, no, of course you couldn't come along. That's sort of the point of girls' night. But sure, I miss you anyway.

(pause) What? No, we didn't spend all of dinner complaining about our boyfriends. Well, not much. Just some of us. (giggle) Just a little... No, don't worry about that. *You're* wonderful.

Mmmm. Yes. It was a great time. Remember Jenny telling us about that new place we needed to try? They make some great margaritas too. I think it did us all some good. ... Mmmmmmm ... What? ... Sure. Well yes, you know what that does to me. (giggle) Yes, I'm feeling great. That's the point, silly.

Yeah, I wish you were here too. I *really* wish you were here too. Right now. I mean, of course I would, but I reeeeeally wish... Well, ok. (deep breath) You remember that talk we had a while ago... about our bucket lists? Things we want to try sometime? Well, that was one thing we ended up talking about over dinner. (pause) What? NO. No, I didn't tell them *that*... No. Come on. I can share things with them, but no, that one would be too embarrassing. (giggle) I'll save that for *you.* (happy sigh) Mmmmmmmm. Hee. (quick gasp)

But, you know, we got to sharing a few things. And there was a bachelorette party going on across the bar. One of the girls came over to us. I guess it was part of a dare. You know the kind of thing... flash somebody, or do a body shot, or kiss a stranger... stuff like that. Well, her dare was, mmmmm, to make out with another girl.

Ha! (embarrassed laugh) No. No, I didn't... no. (pause) Yes, I know that's one of the things we talked about. You know I've always been curious. (pause) Well yes, I was tempted... (disappointed sigh) and she was super-cute. I just... I chickened out. (pause) I know. But what I *mean* is, I didn't get the chance anyway because Melissa jumped up and kissed her. (pause) Ha. Yeah, I knew that's her kind of thing... (pause) Of course. Yes, it was. It was... (gasp) oooohh... it was hot.

(pause) What? Of course you remember Melissa. I know we saw her at Dan's birthday party. The girl with that big round ass we kept checking out... (beat) I knew you'd remember. Yeah, that's her. Mmmm, gorgeous curves. Straight brown hair. Big green eyes... cute perky nipples. (laugh) (pause) What? Did I say that? Well, no. Sorry. That was cruel. (giggle) Yes, I know you haven't seen them yet. Sorry. Ummmm... well anyway, you'd love them.

*Weeelllll* ... (deep breath) ok. That's actually why I'm calling you. (pause) (laugh) Well, that's *also* why I'm calling you. We got to talking about it on the cab ride home. Well... (pause) not just talking. We were just feeling so good, and I was so horny, and I couldn't stop thinking about the chance to kiss a girl and... well, I told her. I told her it was something I wanted to try.

(pause) Are you kidding? Yes! She's the best. She actually said it was cute that I'm so shy about it. But yes, she... Uh-huh. We did. There in the backseat. (pause) Mmmmmmm... great. It was just great. It felt... amazing. (pause) You're not mad, are you? I mean, you agreed I should try it if I got the chance sometime...

No... no. Weeeeelllll... there's more. She's here with me now. She's crashing here for the night. It was too late to go all the way home.... and actually I didn't *want* her to go home. So we came inside for coffee. And... we made out a little more. Aaaaannnd... we... miiiight have taken our shirts off.

I know! (laugh) I just couldn't help it. Are you mad? Please... ok. That's great. Yes, I know you always said it would be hot, but we figured we'd try this together. I wanted to be sure this is ok. (pause) Actually, yes, they're still off. Her pants are off too. (pause) Just now, while we've been talking. She's been right here next to me on the couch. (gasp) Aha! (playfully) Hey, stop that...

Anyway. Baby, what do you think? Are you turned on too? Are you... (pause) oh yeah, that's hot. Tell me. Are you hard? Are you stroking yourself? C'mon, tell me. You might as well listen to this if you can't come and play with us. Yet.

Oh, her boobs are beautiful. I still can't take my eyes off them. They feel *so* soft. I see why you love playing with mine so much. (pause) (kissing noise) Hmm? Well, sort of like mine, I guess. Soft and... squeezable. Hers are a little bigger. I just love these nipples. (kissing noises) (pause) No, it's ok. You'll get to compare. Don't worry. I was feeling a little guilty when we started, so first... (embarrassed giggle) I actually made her promise we could do this with you too. Sometime. She thinks you're cute. Mmmmmm... yeah. Yeah, that's good. Uhhh... yeah, she says it'd be fun to play with both of us. If we want to. (a few more kisses and some quiet moaning)

Hmmm? Well, yes, she's... mmmmmmm... she's been trying to distract me here. (gasp) Ha! Mmm. Oh, you're having fun with this, aren't you? That's niiiiice... What? Oh, she's been (gasp) licking my tits. You know how they get sensitive after some drinks... Well, it wouldn't be fair for me just to play with hers, would it? She's... (gasp)... ooh. She's good with her hands. Did I mention that? ... Mmmmm, and that tongue. It's almost as good as yours. Oooohh... I'd so love to have you *both* doing this to me... (a few excited breaths)

So this is ok with you? I - ah! - mmmmm. Ok, good. No, hang on. I mean it. Honey? Are you all right with this? Go ahead and tell me. (pause) Awww. Oh, I love you too. Yes. Good. (laugh) Mmm, she's happy too. At least I think she's smiling. I can't see her face, but her lips felt like it... (gasp) Ah!

Hang on...

[rustling for a couple moments]

Whew. Ok, that's better. I was just feeling too hot in those pants. (pause) Oh, I *so* wish you could see this. Melissa's just slipping out of her panties. Oh baby... ha. That ass is so sexy. Can I feel? (pause) Mmmm, you're so hot.

What about you, babe? Are you naked over there yet? (pause) Oh? Now I'm feeling overdressed. (pause) Well, no, my panties are still on... yes, the blue ones. But you know how easy it is to slide your fingers inside and... mmmmmmm... yeah, like that. Oh, that's good. (panting for a couple moments) Actually... (quick gasp and moan) ... well, I guess I should probably get rid of these too. They're almost soaked anyway...

[more rustling]

Ok. That's better. Hmmm? Oh, we're still on the couch. Side by side. I'm so turned on, you wouldn't believe... mmm-hmm. Sitting here... playing with each other's tits. It's... oh, this is just wonderful. Oh. Mmmmm. She's... ummm, grabbing my hand... and bringing it to her... pussy. Ummm. Wow. You're so soft. You want to...? Oh, now she's doing the same thing to me. Umm, ok, go ahead and... oooooh. I just love... how this... feels... (a few moments of sighing/breathing heavily)

Oh. Oooooh! Yes! (gasp) Uhhhh...

[soft thump]

Whoops. Sorry, almost dropped the... *uuhhhh*... the phone. (gasp) Ooooh. Oh yes... Ok, hang on. (pause) What? No, we stopped for a sec. She just shifted away a little. What? Am I too distracted? Sorry, I didn't really know what to do there, and... ok. *Oh.* Oooooooh.

Yeah, she's... I guess she's taking charge. She...

[sudden soft thump]

mmm... just pushed me onto my back. Ahh. Ok. She says I shouldn't, mmm, try to do too much. Ah. Oh baby. Your mouth is just... ah, she's kissing down my stomach. Her lips are so hot....

(gasp) Oh! Yeah. That's... amazing. Ooooohhh. She's... licking me. I can't believe it. Another girl ... wow. (pause) Mmmm? No, I'm just trying to... concentrate on how it feels. And trying to hold the phone. Well, and I can't help... playing with her hair. It's so silky. Ahhhhh... nice and slow. Like that. Yes. That's just amazing. Ooooh yes. This is the hottest thing I've ever done. Well... all right. I know we've done some... (gasp) ... sexy things... ok, I can't... compare. But this is incredible. 

Sorry, honey, I just don't know how to describe it. It's - oh! Her tongue... are you touching yourself? I think she's touching herself too. I just wish you could see this... Maybe... ah! later. Next time. Oh yes. Yes! Ah! Yes! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

(other moans/exclamations/cumming noises)

(slowing down, panting, sitting back) Whew. Wow. That was... wow. Thank you. (kissing sounds) Thank you. Mmmm... whew. That was wonderful. Thank you so much. Whew.

Honey, still there? Did you cum too? (pause) (laugh) Good. I hoped so. Whew - yeah, that was... wow. (pause) Oh yes, we will. Soon. We'll figure out a night when you're back. Real soon... oh yes, you should see how she's smiling at me. She'll be up for it.

Whew. Hey, but what about you? Do you need... oh. Umm, I guess she came too. But that's not fair. You should get a turn. I want to try... taking care of you too... I mean, well... ok, I know. Sleepy? Yeah, me too. All right, maybe in the morning. Ok.

Baby? I think we're crashing here. It looks like time to go to bed. (giggle) (pause) I don't know. We'll see... I hope so. (pause) Yes, of course you'll hear *all* about it. (pause) Thanks, honey. You're the best. (pause) Love you too. Sweet dreams. (kiss) Bye!


End file.
